Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display, and more particularly, relates to a driving device.
Description of Related Art
In a traditional panel driving chip, an input signal of a source driving channel is identical to an input signal of a level shifter therein. For example, if the input signal of one specific source driving channel is “00000000”, this 8-bit data “00000000” is transmitted faithfully to an input terminal of the level shifter inside that specific source driving channel. In the traditional panel driving chip, all the source driving channels transmits the input signal thereof faithfully to the input terminal of the level shifter therein by such manner. When the driving chip outputs a specific frame, the level shifters in multiple sets of the source driving channels simultaneously switch the output signal, resulting in a large number of instantaneous currents. For instance, when all pixel data in one frame are converted from “00000000” into “11111111”, the level shifters in all the source driving channels are required to simultaneously convert 8 bits from 0 to 1, which leads to the large number of instantaneous currents. The large number of instantaneous currents induces problems such as rise in temperature, voltage disturbance, and so on, and said problems may change the characteristics of the chip as well as reducing a reliability of the chip.